walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Willy (Video Game)
Willy is an original character who first appears in Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: The Final Season. He is a lookout for the Boarding School. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown It is unknown where Willy lived before being sent to Ericson's Boarding School; however, he claims to have been sent there for chronic masturbation. Due to his young age, it is unclear whether Willy was joking or not. Post-Apocalypse Ericson's Boarding School During the early days of the outbreak, the teachers at the school left Willy along with rest of the children to fend for themselves. Willy was often looked after by Mitch, and they soon became close friends. Season 4 "Done Running" Willy is first encountered by Clementine while Marlon is giving her a tour around the school. He is visibly both fascinated and shocked at the presence of Clementine, staring at her until she either asks him to stop, greets him, or threatens him. Either way, he ends up running away nervously. Later on, he calls Marlon to the gate, alerting him about the walkers. In the evening, Willy is seen relaxing with Mitch. When Clementine and AJ speak to them, depending on Clementine's response to AJ swearing earlier, Willy will either laugh at Mitch being corrected by AJ for swearing or think AJ is hilarious by repeating what Mitch said. He is last seen among the rest of the group during the standoff between Clementine and Marlon. He remains mostly silent during the entirety of it, however, he does blurt out about how the situation is "fucked up". "Suffer The Children" Willy is first seen in flashbacks depicting Marlon's death. Then, he is seen at Marlon and Brody's funeral. As a result of AJ shooting Marlon, he is visibly angry at both AJ and Clementine, and it can be assumed he voted against them staying. He is later seen on guard duty and impulsively fires an arrow at James , confusing him with an actual walker, though he misses. Later on, Willy is seen arguing with Aasim about setting up traps for the upcoming Delta raid. Aasim is heard insulting Willy for proposing the idea of using log traps to defend against the raiders, while Aasim claims they should use dufflebags filled with bricks. Eventually, Clementine will need to make the decision on with trap is more practical. Either way, Willy will lose his temper on Aasim and end up punching him in the abdomen before rushing off. He is then seen being greeted by Aasim after Louis' game of truth or dare. He is asked by Aasim if he would like to help set up the whichever trap Clementine agreed on, to which Willy agrees and they make up. Willy is lastly seen toward the end of the episode, moving stealthy along with Mitch during the Delta raid. After Mitch is suddenly killed by Lilly, he is clearly upset and can later be seen mourning over his body. "Broken Toys" Willy has a much larger role in this episode. The morning after the events of "Suffer The Children", Willy is seen mourning over Mitch's body while Ruby digs a hole to bury him in. Tenn offers to help Willy carry Mitch to his grave, but Willy shoves him down in anger. Willy yells at Tenn, claiming he is responsible for Mitch's death by ruining the plan. Tenn runs off in guilt. He is later seen walking to the Delta's boat docked in the river outside the safezone along with Clementine, AJ, and Louis/Violet (Determinant). ''He expresses his frustration against Tenn and is threatened by AJ. The group set up in some brush near the riverbank and plot the search and rescue of Aasim, Omar, and Louis/Violet ''(Determinant). Clementine can visit Willy to see if he has gotten any ideas, to which Willy will say they can release the raft holding the raiders' supplies down the river as a distraction. AJ later speaks to Clem about Willy, claiming he wanted to punch Willy in the face for saying what he did about Tenn. Willy is later seen in the Headmaster's office, showing Clementine a collection of books on ships he had been reading. He proposes a plan to use one of Mitch's bombs to blow up the boiler room of the Delta's ship in order to prevent them from returning. He then confesses his guilt for lashing out at Tenn for Mitch's death, and is told by Clementine to apologize directly to him. He follows Clementine down to Ruby's scheduled party, where he approaches Tenn with the homemade bomb and they make up. Clementine mingles with them soon after, where Willy suggests they give the bomb a name. Clementine can optionally give the bomb a selection of possible names, one of which being "Willy Junior". The group then gets together to play a game, where Willy jokingly claims he was sent to Ericson's for "chronic masturbation", to which the group sits in an awkward silence. Willy is lastly seen later that night, where the group sets out to rescue the captured students. Willy does his part by sending himself along with the raft carrying their supplies down the river. A raider notices and chases him down, allowing Clementine, AJ, and Louis/Violet to progress down the pier. It is unknown what happens to Willy for the remainder of the episode. "Take Us Back" Willy will appear in this episode. Killed Victims *Yonatan (Caused, Determinant) *Numerous counts of zombies. Non-Canon Deaths If Clementine fails to complete a certain objective, it is possible for Willy to be killed. These deaths are non-canon and will result in a game over. Clementine will then re-spawn and be allowed to try again. The following is a list of times Willy can die. Relationships Willy is first shy and nervous around Clementine after she threatened him, politely said hello, or asked him to stop staring. Willy will freeze in fear before running away. Later, Willy slowly warms up to Clementine, although he is still as timid as before. When Clementine brings food to the group, he will call her their savior, showing that he admires her. However, when Marlon tries to pin his crimes on Clementine, he remains mostly neutral, though he does blurt out about how the situation is "fucked up". The day following Marlon's death, Willy is strictly on Mitch's side and it is assumed he votes for AJ and Clementine to leave. When the two return, he is clearly angry at their presence. After they spend two weeks together he seems to have forgiven her. Clementine can later agree with him about his log trap which fills him with pride. (Determinant) If she agrees with Aasim however he will be annoyed. (Determinant) During the raiders attack, he willingly follows her orders, showing some respect for her. After the death of Mitch, Clementine promise they will get the raiders back for his death. Later on Clem encourages Willy when he suggests that they name the bomb he built to blow up the delta's boat. Alvin Jr. Willy thinks AJ is funny, and will laugh if he swears (Determinant) ''or calls Mitch's swear out. ''(Determinant) When AJ shoots Marlon however he will watch it in shock and horror. Their relationship becomes strained after this. When AJ and Clementine show up on the funeral, he glares at them and he most likely voted for them to be kicked out. When Clementine carries the wounded Alvin Jr. back to the school, he reacts with surprise to see them again and tells the rest of the school that they are back. After they spend two weeks together they seemed to have repaired their relationship. Mitch Willy appears to be good friends with Mitch and he's probably the closest person to him at the school. The two are seen a few times talking to each other. The two are also seen eating together. Willy will laugh at him if AJ calls Mitch's swear out (Determinant). When Clementine brings food to the group, he calls out for him. When Marlon got shot by AJ, Mitch threatens Clementine and AJ with a knife, worried that they could choose Willy as their next victim. When Mitch suggested a vote for them to be kicked out, Willy supports him. When Clementine comes back with a wounded Aj, he tells Mitch right away, much to Mitch's disgust. During the attack of the Delta, they teamed up to set of Mitch's bomb in their cards. When Mitch is stabbed by Lilly, he reacts with shock and horror and tries to rush out for him, but is stopped by Aasim. He is later seen mourning his death alongside Ruby, crying over the loss of his friend. Aasim Aasim and Willy seem to be decent friends. It can be assumed that he is the closest person to him, alongside Mitch, science he is only calling out for him and Mitch when Clementine comes back with full packages of food. However they still argue a lot, as seen when they have to team up on setting up traps for the upcoming raider attack, being unable to reach an agreement, even leading Willy to punch Aasim. They still make up however. When Willy tries to rush out for Mitch, after he got stabbed by Lilly, Aasim saves him by holding him back, showing concern for his well-being. Louis Louis tried to comfort Willy after the death of his friend Mitch. }} Appearances Video Game Season 4 *"Done Running" *"Suffer The Children" *"Broken Toys" *"Take Us Back" Trivia * Willy shows signs of autism. Category:Video Game Characters Category:Alive Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Teenagers Category:NPC Category:Ericson's Boarding School